


Don't Walk Away, You're in Love

by geewhizmo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Aromantic Character, Bisexual Character, Crushes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dates, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Movie Dates, Movie Theatre AU, Movie Watching, OT5, Pining, aro!liam, hints of - Freeform, lirry friendship, lirry roommates, shy boys, side Nouis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4598115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geewhizmo/pseuds/geewhizmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You like him, don’t you?” Liam asks softly, but the way he says it makes it sound more like a statement than a question.<br/>“Of course I like him.” Harry scoffs, trying to appear casual and a little confused by the question. He probably fails by a landslide. “He seems like a pretty cool person and he’s got like, good ideas about things and stuff.”<br/>“You know that’s not what I meant. Sorry babe, but it’s kind of obvious that you <em>like</em>, like Zayn.”</p><p>A Movie Theatre AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Walk Away, You're in Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smell_the_roses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smell_the_roses/gifts).



> thank u to my lovelies D and H for being so helpful and supportive as i wrote this, picking out things and making really good suggestions, any remaining mistakes are all on me! Also thanks to smell_the_roses for such a cute prompt (which can be found in the end notes) and the mods of this exchange for being so rad and helpful!!  
> Note: One casual, throwaway use of the q-word by a non-straight person
> 
> Also, the title is from You're in Love by Betty Who (which suits the vibe of this v much if u wanted to give it a listen)
> 
> Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with One Direction or any of /their/ affiliates, I make no money off of this piece of fiction and in no way am I implying anything about the real people whose public personas this is inspired by, so please don't show it to them!  
> 

“Erm, could I get a ticket, please?”

Harry nearly smashes his face into the cash register as he jolts up from where he was _just resting his head_ against the counter. There’s a customer standing in front of him, a boy about his age tucked into a soft grey hoodie.

“Oh shit yes, of course! I mean, _shoot_ , sorry for swearing, I’ll just um…” Harry hovers over the register as though the right button to push will magically pop out for him. Then he remembers he needs to get money before he opens the machine anyways.

“Sorry, what can I do for you again?”

“One ticket,” the boy repeats. “For a student,” he tacks on as he sifts through his wallet and pulls out some cash.

“Ah, gotcha, figured you wouldn’t be getting the senior discount,” Harry jokes as he opens the cash register and counts out the right amount of change.

The boy giggles, a delightful sound that bubbles up out of him as he shakes feathery black strands of hair out of his eyes, and oh. He has very nice eyes, Harry thinks, like swirling pools of melted copper. He should really stop noticing how nice his eyes are, in fact. The tiny printer next to him spits out the ticket and Harry nearly rips it in half in his eagerness to hand it over properly.

“Thanks. Um, sorry for waking you up, by the way.” The boy looks almost embarrassed, fidgeting nervously with his hoodie strings. If anything, Harry’s the one who should be embarrassed at getting caught sleeping on the job. Or he would be if he had any shame.

“Nah, don’t be.” Harry waves it off, smiling easily. “I wasn’t asleep anyway, just thinking.”

“Yeah, alright.” The guy rolls his eyes, clearly just indulging him.

“Hey, it’s true!” Harry pouts indignantly. It was too, he’d been having a very pleasant daydream about the pumpkin crumble recipe he was going to try out when he got home. His eyes might have closed at some point when he leaned against the counter for a moment, but he definitely wasn’t sleeping.

“Anyways, I hope you enjoy the movie.”

“Thanks, you too.” The boy smiles as he starts to leave but his shoulders stiffen up as he realizes what he said and since Harry works here, he won’t, in fact, be enjoying the movie. It isn’t the first or the last time Harry’s ever heard that sort of word muddling (hell, he’s said the same sort of thing himself plenty of times) but the boy all but books it down the hall to the concession stand and out of Harry’s sight.

~

After that, the boy becomes a regular on Tuesday afternoons. He never brings anyone with him though, just shows up on his own every week like clockwork. At some point Harry finds out his name is Zayn, and he tries not to get too excited about it when he does, turning the name over and over in his head.

Louis catches him googling the meaning of it when they’re supposed to be researching in class and demands to know who Zayn is. Miraculously, Harry somehow convinces him that he doesn’t actually know any Zayns; he just heard it the other day and thought it sounded cool. He knows Louis would hound him relentlessly if he had the slightest inkling that Harry _liked_ someone. Which he doesn’t, not really, there’s just something very intriguing about Zayn that makes Harry want to know him better.

Zayn seems a bit shy at first, but Harry soon learns that all it takes is offering up a couple queries or thoughts of his own about whatever’s playing and Zayn quickly opens up. Harry’s pretty sure he could listen to Zayn talk forever; there’s something so lovely watching people open up and speak so earnestly about things they’re really passionate about. It’s especially lovely if they seem like they don’t have the chance to talk about those things very much, and there’s something about the quiet, almost cautious way Zayn starts off sometimes that leads Harry to conclude that may indeed be the case.

It turns out Zayn is a very thoughtful moviegoer and he has a lot of interesting things to say about what he watches. Harry likes to think he picks up a lot himself but he learns loads of tidbits of trivia in their brief conversations with each other every week, and Zayn even brings up things Harry never even thought to look for before. Sometimes he finds Zayn just outside the doors after the theatre’s emptied out and they talk while Harry cleans up garbage. Tuesdays tend to be the quietest day of the week, and therefore they’re usually the most boring. Now Harry looks forward to them more than any other shift.

~

One Tuesday it rains, pours actually, but Zayn strolls in as usual, shaking out an Avengers umbrella that he seems shyly pleased about. A new superhero movie is playing that day, Harry can’t remember which one, _something_ -man, there’s so many of them he simply can’t keep up. He feels rather lost as Zayn starts telling him about the pros and cons of the new origin story they came up with for something-man.

Harry feels bad he can’t add more to the conversation than a few “Oh? Neat’”’s. He doesn’t know much about superheroes, couldn’t even name more than 5 if his life depended on it, but he knows someone who does.

“Hey,” Harry calls out as Zayn turns to go down the hallway after purchasing his ticket. “Show your umbrella to the kid at the concession stand, he’ll get a kick out of it.”

“Kay.” Zayn nods and leaves.

Liam does indeed get a kick out of the umbrella, as he tells Harry later, when they’re sitting on the couch together having dinner in their apartment that night. Turns out they got so caught up in geeking out over superheroes that Liam almost burnt the popcorn. Talking about Zayn kind of backfires however when Liam asks if Harry knows him and Harry starts to tell him about all the little snippets of conversation him and Zayn have exchanged since they met and he notices Liam giving him a knowing look.

“What?” he asks slowly, pulling 3 syllables out of the word.

“You like him, don’t you?” Liam asks softly, but the way he says it makes it sound more like a statement than a question. 

“Of course I like him.” Harry scoffs, trying to appear casual and a little confused by the question. He probably fails by a landslide. “He seems like a pretty cool person and he’s got like, good ideas about things and stuff.”

“You know that’s not what I meant. Sorry babe, but it’s kind of obvious that you _like_ , like Zayn.”

“Ugh, Leeuuuuum,” Harry groans, throwing his head back against the couch in defeat. Liam just chuckles and tugs Harry over for a cuddle. Harry tries to be a stiff, uncuddleable dead weight, but Liam easily pulls him into his lap like a ragdoll and wraps an arm around his shoulders.

“It’s not that obvious.” Harry pouts, crossing his arms as best he can while being cuddled. How dare Liam figure it out so quickly.

“You wear your heart on your cheek Hazza, of course it’s obvious.” Liam gently reminds him, prodding one of his dimples. Harry swats him half-heartedly and Liam's fingers wind their way through his curls instead.

“Louis’ going to have a field day with this, isn’t he?” Harry realizes with a groan, thumping his head against Liam’s chest.

“I’ll tell him to behave if he says anything,” Liam chuckles. “Let you sort this out on your own without his attempts at matchmaking.”

Harry harrumphs but relaxes into the cuddle properly and curls up against Liam. Liam doesn’t say anything else, just allows a comfortable silence to surround them as Harry gathers his thoughts.

“Do you think he knows?” Harry eventually wonders aloud. Liam’s hand pauses in its task of petting Harry’s hair as he ponders it.

“I don’t know,” he admits. “We never talked about you so I can’t really say for sure what he thinks. But would it be such a terrible thing if he did know?”

“Yes,” Harry sighs. “He might not even be into boys. Ugh, I don’t know, even if he is, either way there’s no way someone with cheekbones like that is single.”

Liam snorts and falls into a fit of giggling, eyes disappearing into his skin crinkles. Harry tries to glare at him.

“What? You’ve seen them!”

“Yes I have, but,” Liam’s laughing so much he jostles Harry against his tummy. “You can’t assume that he wouldn’t be into you just because of that.” He finally gets a hold of his giggling and calms down. “C’mon Haz, you’re acting like a child.”

“I am a child.” Harry mumbles petulantly into Liam’s chest.

“Yeah, fair enough.” Liam resumes stroking his hair again. _Finally_. “Seriously though, I think you should try asking him out and see what he says. Just cos someone’s hot doesn’t mean they’re not single, I mean, look at us!”

“That doesn’t count Liam, you’re aro; you actually want to be single.”

“Yeah alright, but look at you: what you lack for in cheek bones you more than make up for with your curls.” 

“Thanks Li.” Harry rolls his eyes. Liam burrows his face in Harry’s hair dramatically and Harry squawks, fighting back by digging his fingers into Liam’s armpits, and they quickly erupt into a tickle war.

~

The movie playing the following week is a romantic comedy about two girls who’ve been best friends since childhood and slowly start to fall for each other as they grow up. When Harry previewed it on the weekend he was up a mess of tears, even though it’s a happy ending and they get married.

“I’m excited to see this one!” Zayn says when he comes in, and he must be, speaking up about it before Harry can even ask him his thoughts. “One of the actresses is from Pakistan, like my Dad!”

“Ooh really? That’s wicked!” Zayn looks like a little kid about to open up his birthday presents as he bounces off down the hall.

Harry finds him afterwards in the theatre as people are emptying out of it and beckons him over to where Harry’s scraping half the concession stand off the floor.

“So, what did you think of it?”

“I loved it,” Zayn gushes, like Harry knew he would.

“Me too,” Harry says, grinning up at him. “What did you love about it?”

“Well,” Zayn leans back against a seat as he gathers up his thoughts. “It’s just, it’s so refreshing to see a movie about queer people that isn’t depressing. I mean, a few parts were sad, but they weren’t sad because they were two girls in love with each other, you know? It just felt so normal. Like when Adeeba found that note and thought Rosa had lied to her and she ran out without asking her about it…” Zayn trails off. “God, misunderstandings are the worst, like so many problems would be solved right away if people were upfront with each other and just talked in the first place.”

“Yeah, totally,” Harry tries not to think how that might apply to him. “That part got me too. Or when the grandma broke out of the hospital to come to their wedding.”

“Yes! That was my favourite part, the look on Rosa’s face when she looked up as she rolled her wheelchair in, cos she thought she didn’t want to come but she did!” Zayn looks like he’s about to cry and Harry knows if Zayn cries then he’ll probably start crying, too. Harry’s an ugly crier so he quickly tries to think of another happy part in the movie to prevent any of that from happening.

“I also really liked that one of them was bisexual cos you never see that in movies and stuff. Like they actually used the word _bisexual_ and everything!”

“I know!” Zayn rolls his eyes with his entire face. “It’s like, hello, you do realize we actually exist, right?” He stills slightly and his eyes drop down nervously as he realizes what he just implied.

“Yeah, I do know,” Harry smiles softly, seeking out his eyes till Zayn looks up at him again. “It feels really nice to see cool people like us out there every now and then.”

“Yeah,” Zayn agrees, grinning back with his tongue scrunched up behind his teeth in the most adorable, delightful way. In that moment, Harry’s certain Zayn couldn’t possibly be any more attractive if he tried. He opens his mouth to say something, when Liam sticks his head out the door and hollers for Harry to get his stinking arse back to work. Harry startles so much he bites his tongue, trips over his own feet, and accidentally thwacks Zayn in the arm when he reaches out to catch him.

“Sorry, um,” Harry steps back quickly, trying to maintain the illusion that he still has some of his dignity intact, “I’ll just be, uh, seeing you next Tuesday?”

“Yeah, see you then.” Zayn waves easily after him, like Harry didn’t just lose all his cool cred right in front of him. Harry appreciates that Zayn didn’t so much as snicker at him, which is more than he can say for Liam, who was apparently watching the whole thing and nearly pisses himself laughing as Harry walks in.

“Real smooth moves there, Styles,” He giggles.

“Oh shut it,” Harry huffs. “It’s all part of my charm, Liam.”

“Totally,” Liam sobers up. “Did you ask him out?”

“No,” Harry mumbles, fiddling with his hands. “I wanted to, but. Well, you ruined it first of all, but what if he says no? What if I ruin everything and he never wants to look me in the eye ever again?”

“You’re not going to ruin everything. If he says no, then he says no and it’s not meant to be. Which is fine, not everyone’s meant to be together like that. I mean, look at me and Louis; we’re still best mates after he asked me out and I told him I was aro and didn’t like him like that. Zayn obviously likes you, Harry, and you’ll never know if it’s the same way you like him unless you ask.”

“Ugh, why do you always have to make so much sense?”

“Someone’s got to do it around here.” Liam sighs. “And by the way, it’s your turn to clean out the popcorn machine.”

~

Next Tuesday Harry vows to totally not be weird. Just completely, utterly normal. He starts babbling the minute he catches a glimpse of Zayn.

“Are you looking forward to this one? You must be; I’ve heard lots of great things about it!” Harry jabbers on about how scary all the reviewers have been saying it is, as he pulls out a spare roll of quarters out from under the counter. He realizes Zayn hasn’t said anything since he came in and looks up. Zayn has the corner of his bottom lip pulled into his mouth and he looks nervous.

“Not a fan of horror movies?” He guesses.

“Uh, no, not really,” Zayn shrugs. “I was actually trying to get one of my sisters to come with me so I wouldn’t have to watch it by myself. Silly, right?”

“Not at all!” Harry insists. “Sisters are like, the bestest! I know I’d feel better anywhere if mine was with me. Plus like, there’s nothing wrong with being scared of scary movies, I’m pretty sure that’s like, the point or something?”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right,” Zayn chuckles, scratching idly at the scruff on his chin.

“If it makes you feel any better,” Harry continues before he can think better of it, “I’ll be crossing my fingers and hoping it doesn’t get too scary for you. And if it does, I’ll be right out here if you need me.”

“Thanks, that is a little reassuring actually,” Zayn smiles gratefully and his eyes meets Harry’s with a look so genuine Harry isn’t sure what to do with it. He settles for smiling back, tossing back a fraction of the look.

“That’s what I’m here for, Zayn,” he says easily, “to make sure you’re okay.”

“You must say that to everyone that comes in here.”

“Course not, just the special ones.” Is that too much? That might be too much. Harry isn’t sure how Zayn feels about… whatever Harry is to him, about friendly acquaintances telling him he’s important. “Plus,” he adds, “You’re the only Zayn that I know of.”

Zayn nods, eyes cast down enough that he gives nothing away as he takes his ticket. He turns, doesn’t walk away as quickly as he usually does, and Harry feels as though he should leap over the counter and run after him. If his life were a movie - undoubtedly a romantic comedy - there'd be no question if that were the case, but it isn't. There’s more customers coming through the door and whatever thoughts of possibility Harry had in following Zayn have to be set aside to do his job.

The movie starts a few minutes late as it usually does, giving stragglers a good chance to get in. Harry listens to the opening credits while he does a quick sweep up of the carpet. It’s honestly incredible how much popcorn and candy wrappers get lost on the way to the trash can.

Soon, he hears someone scream in the movie and already it’s scary enough that there’s a few gasps from the audience as well. He wonders if Zayn’s one of them, hopes he isn’t. Harry shoves the broom back in the storage closet and takes a look around the lobby. There’s no one else hanging around and Liam’s got his back turned away from Harry making a fresh batch of popcorn. Fuck it. Harry gulps and edges towards the theatre doors.

“Where do you think you’re headed there, Harry?” Liam calls out before he’s halfway there. 

“Damn it,” Harry curses under his breath. “Just, um. Going to go see the movie?” He flashes Liam one of his most reassuring smiles.

“Harry…” Liam doesn’t look very reassured.

“I know I’m supposed to stay out here, but Zayn, you see, he’s in there and he’s scared!” Harry waves his arms around, frantically hoping Liam will grasp the severity of the situation. “And I think it might be really nice if I was there with him, just this once!”

Harry once said that Liam’s eyebrows look an awful lot like two bushy caterpillars stuck to his face. No matter how many times Liam’s told him to fuck off about it, he still remembers every now and then. Right now his eyebrow caterpillars appear to be distressed, bunching up together above his nose as he thinks.

“You don’t even like scary movies-”

“Oh Liam, I’m sure I’ll be fine; I know it isn’t real or anything. Look, I’ll be back in plenty of time to clean up and sell tickets, and no one ever comes out here while the movie’s going; you’d be fine without me! Plus the next movie is like an hour after this one ends anyways. Please?” Liam tilts his head, considering.

“I’ll owe you one,” Harry continues, sensing a win for him is close, “If you ever wanted to sneak in with someone I’d totally cover for you!”

“That. Won’t be necessary,” Liam huffs. “But I mean… If you wanted to make dinner tonight…” The caterpillars rear up expectantly.

“Done, I’ll make whatever you want. Thanks, Li!” Harry barely calms the urge to fist pump himself as he all but jogs into the movie. Liam sighs behind him and wishes him a whispered _good luck_.

Harry spots Zayn 15 seconds after he enters the theatre, a lone silhouette in the mid right group of seats. There’s no one else in the row, thank god, Harry always trips over people when he tries to step past them.

“Psst, Zayn,” he whispers as he nears the aisle. Zayn doesn’t notice him, too caught up in the chase scene going on between the main heroine and the shape shifting monster she’s been hunting. Harry edges into the aisle until he’s close enough to Zayn that he reaches out to grab his shoulder. Which Harry realizes is a stupid thing to do in the middle of a scary movie, when Zayn startles and elbows him in the crotch. Harry _oofs_ , pitching forward and catching himself against the (thankfully vacant) seat in front of him.

“Harry?” Zayn whispers next to him. Harry nods, wheezing. “Oh my god, Harry! I’m so sorry!” Zayn’s hands flutter frantically around Harry, desperate to do something but unsure of what exactly. There’s not really much you can do for someone in Harry’s position.

“It’s all good,” Harry assures him with a grunt. He waves Zayn off and forces himself to get back up and sit down in the seat next to him. “That was totally my fault; I spooked you,” he whispers, knowing Liam will have his ass if he has to kick his own co-worker out for being too loud. Zayn still looks worried and the last thing Harry wants to do is make Zayn feel bad about something, especially something that he can’t be blamed for doing, so he carries on.

“Scaring you was actually the opposite of why I came in here, so. I’m sorry about that. I uh, wanted to keep you company so you wouldn’t have to be freaked out being all by yourself for this.” Everyone around them screams as the monster jumps out of hiding on screen and Harry and Zayn both jump in their seats.

Harry slaps a hand over his heart to keep from screaming himself because, “ _Holy shit, that thing is terrifying!_ ” Someone shushes him from behind and Harry feels mortified, especially when Zayn covers his own mouth to prevent his sudden giggling from making too much noise.

“Isn’t it scary?” Zayn whispers close to his ear after he gets himself under control. “But I’m pretty sure that’s like, the point of scary movies, or something.” Even though he’s whispering, he manages to pull off a pretty decent impression of Harry’s (occasionally) slow drawl.

“Heyyyy,” Harry whispers back indignantly, although he is somewhat charmed that Zayn took something he said to memory.

“Just goofing with you,” Zayn chuckles, bumping their shoulders together. There’s another shush, this time from in front of them and they sit back to watch the movie.

Harry hadn’t previewed this one because Liam’s right; he doesn’t like horror movies. It probably is a very good movie, objectively speaking, but Harry spends a good deal of it hiding behind his fingers, so he wouldn’t really know.

This really wasn’t going how he hoped it would. Harry had wanted to impress Zayn but he’s done nothing but muck up so far and Harry wonders suddenly if maybe Zayn won’t want to come back to theatre after this, if Harry’s blundered any chance he had left. The thought makes him slump in his seat and he’s caught off guard by a sudden monster attack. His eyes squeeze shut, shoulders bunch up around his ears, and he shakes the armrests so hard he’s amazed they don’t yank off in his hands.

 _The movie has to be over soon_ , he tells himself. _I’ll just. Sit here with my eyes closed and hope Zayn doesn’t notice_.

“Harry?” A voice whispers in his ear. “Are you alright?”

Brilliant, he noticed. Harry opens his eyes and slowly turns to face Zayn. Even in the dark, he can clearly make out the concern shining in his eyes.

“Yeah, it’s fine,” Harry tries to wave it off, but Zayn’s expression doesn’t change.

“Did you want to like, leave maybe?” Oh god, he is trying to get rid of him.

“No,” Harry shakes his head frantically, “Not unless you… want me to? I’m probably ruining the movie for you, aren’t I?” he mumbles, tucking his chin into his chest.

“Wha-no!” Zayn says so loudly that there’s another shushing and Harry shoves his hands over Zayn’s mouth. He can feel Zayn grin against him before he tugs his hands away again.

“Seriously, you’re not ruining anything,” Zayn whispers. “Here, can I just-” He leans over and takes one of Harry’s hands in his own. “Is this okay?” He asks, suddenly shy.

“Yeah,” Harry nods, barely breathing out the words. “It’s very okay.”

Harry hardly even flinches when the monster jumps out again, can barely focus on anything else besides _Zayn holding his hand_ for the rest of the movie.

He has no idea how much time has passed before the movie’s over and he feels Zayn tugging him out of his seat and towards the exit. A little old lady walks between them and they drop their hands to let her pass. Harry isn’t sure if he’s allowed to take Zayn’s hand again, so he puts them in his pockets instead.

“Thanks for joining me in there,” Zayn says, leaning against the wall.

“No problem. Sorry I was kind of like, the worst person ever to see a movie with.” Harry digs his hands into his pockets and sort of wishes he could disappear with them.

“Nah, you were fine,” Zayn chuckles. “Actually, it was kind of nice being with someone who was more scared than me, in a way. Worrying about you a little bit distracted me from feeling too scared myself.”

Harry hopes his face doesn’t look as flushed as it feels, especially when Zayn leans over to prod one of his dimples.

“Lupita kicked butt anyways,” Zayn blurts out suddenly, pulling away and tucking his hands into his jacket pockets.

“Yes, I don’t remember much besides that, actually,” Harry says, relieved for the subject change. “It felt like a lot more reassuring when she was onscreen, y’know?”

“Yeah, totally,” Zayn agrees. He pulls out a pack of gum and offers a piece to Harry. They chew in silence for a minute and it occurs to Harry that Zayn doesn’t look even remotely like he’s looking for the first opportunity to run off. He can feel Liam encouraging him in his head and he takes a deep breath.

“Listen, um, I was wondering,” Harry starts, feels blood rushing into his ears as Zayn’s gaze turns attentive and considering. He isn’t usually so nervous with people he likes, in fact, flirting is usually the easiest thing in the world for him. But for whatever reason, Zayn has him floundering all over himself like a baby seal. Only, a lot less endearing.

“Would you maybe like to um, hang out sometime? My mates and I are going out on Friday and if you wanted to join us that could be cool? Erm, I mean, there’s no pressure if you don’t want to or if you’re busy obviously, or if you can’t drink Liam can’t either cos he only has one kidney so you wouldn’t be alone in that. I mean, even if he wasn’t we wouldn’t like, be awful to you about it or anything, they have good food there too apparently so there’s always that, if you want, and I mean we are mainly going cos it’s karaoke night which is always fun, but you don’t have to do that either if you don’t want to but um.”

“Harry.” Zayn smiles reassuringly and Harry takes a deep breath before tossing the rest of his words out like the garbage he feels like: “But I would like it. If you would.”

“I reckon I’d like that too, Harry,” Zayn says, easy as anything, and it’s all Harry can do to keep from whooping for joy.

“Really? Wow, ok, that’s, that’s great! Um, we were planning to get there around 8 if that’s cool?”

“That’s cool.”

“Great, the pub’s like just a couple blocks that way, so we were gonna just meet here but we can pick you up somewhere if you want?”

“That’s alright, I’m nearby so I can just walk here.”

“Cool, that’s um, that’s very cool.” Harry is _so_ glad Liam isn’t around to see any of this. “So see you here on Friday at 7:45?”

“Sounds like a date.” Harry tries not to get too excited over the word date but by the smile tugging at the corner of Zayn’s mouth he isn’t subtle.

“Okay, yeah, um, oh shit-” Harry realizes with a squawk, “-I need to head back to work or Liam will rip off a limb, I’ll see you later!”

“Have a good day, Harry!” Zayn calls out as he dashes off. “I’m looking forward to Friday.” God, he can hear the smile in his voice. Liam’s right; he is so, so gone for this boy.

There’s a short lineup outside the ticket booth, but no one seems terribly upset at him for the wait. Friday may be a few days away but Harry can’t keep the grin off his face the rest of the day, not even when he finds out that Liam, Louis, and Niall had started a betting pool over who was going to make the first move and when. Louis, it turns out, had been betting against him across the board.

“You what?!” He gapes, appalled, when Harry breaks the good news that evening while they’re playing video games. “You absolute twat, now I’m out 10 pounds!”

“15 actually,” Niall reminds him as he slings a hand over Louis’ shoulder and makes grabby gestures. “You also thought nothing would happen for another 2 weeks, but they held hands already.”

“Unbelievable,” Louis grumbles, yanking five pounds out of his pocket and going in for a nipple pinch before Niall wrenches himself and the money out of Louis’ clutches. “Why am I even dating you again?”

Niall shrugs and smacks him a loud kiss on the cheek. Louis rubs it off in mock disgust before blowing one back.

“It must be his lucky charms,” Harry cackles in such a horrendous Irish accent it has everyone in the room glaring at him. Or maybe that’s the pun. Probably a bit of both.

“I thought I raised you better than that, Harry.” Niall sighs, genuinely disappointed, like the time Harry tried to give him a Kombucha starter kit for his birthday. Which Harry still doesn’t think he can be blamed for, really, considering he barely knew Niall at the time and it was last minute. Besides, food is always practical, especially healthy food. Liam certainly thought so when Harry gave it to him instead.

“Ha! You’re dead!” Louis hollers as Niall’s character explodes. Niall curses and turns back to the game, elbowing Louis in the side. Louis grins and tackles him. Within seconds they’re wrestling on the couch and Liam sighs when Niall’s ankle knocks his game controller out of his hands. He rolls his eyes and moves over to squeeze next to Harry in the arm chair.

“Save me Hazza,” he whines as Harry leans over and chucks a slipper at the squirming mass of limbs that is Niall and Louis.

“No kissing on the mouth in front of Liam,” he reminds them. That gets their attention, and Louis pokes his head out from under Niall’s armpit.

“We weren’t! You know we wouldn’t Li- Ow! That’s my ear!”

Liam chuckles and turns his attention back to Harry, plucks at one of the curls tickling his face. “I wonder if you and Zayn will be anything like those two.”

“I dunno.” Harry shrugs, and a grin spreads over his face at just the thought of Zayn. Liam shakes his head fondly and prods one of his dimples.

“Seriously though, congrats bro,” Liam says. “I’m really happy for you.”

“Thanks Li.”

It occurs to Harry then that he never thought to warn Zayn that his friends could be a little… _overwhelming_ when you meet them all at once. Which is something he would usually be worried about when he’s out with someone. Everyone else he’s brought to meet them usually needed warnings…

Niall and Louis untangle themselves from the couch and make their way over to the armchair.

“Thought you could have a group cuddle without us, did you?” Niall asks, flopping down heavily in Harry’s lap and Harry lets out an _oof_.

Louis perches himself on the armrest and leans down towards Liam.

“We good here?” Louis whispers as Harry grunts, trying to rearrange Niall so he isn’t crushing him in very painful places. “You know we wouldn’t, like…”

“Yeah, I know,” Liam whispers back, turning around to gently bump their foreheads together. “I only moved cos I didn’t want to get kicked in the head.”

Louis rolls his eyes. “I suppose that’s fair.”

“C’mere,” Liam chuckles, and Louis wraps himself around his shoulders in a proper cuddle.

Harry smiles over at them as he tugs his fingers through the tufts of Niall’s hair, still rough from a recent bleaching.

Somehow, he has the feeling Zayn will fit in just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> ahh, i know this is a pinch hit but im sorry it took so long, i was in the middle of another ficathon when i started this buuut i had a lot of fun with it and i hope you like how it turned out :)))
> 
> The prompt was: "AU where Harry works at a movie theater and a strange, quiet boy always comes in on Tuesdays to watch movies alone. He decides to take a chance and sneaks in to keep the boy company one afternoon."
> 
> I've never worked at a movie theatre, only attended them, so hopefully this was reasonably accurate for that. Also, the movies referenced in here are all made up.


End file.
